SARANGHAE
by kimRyan2124
Summary: "Kau tahu, cinta itu indah tapi kadang menyakitkan," tapi karena cinta aku bertemu dengannya. YEWOOK/YEUSNGXRYEOWOOK/ YUNJAE/KYUMIN
1. Chapter 1

SARANGHAE

.

.

RATE: T

CAST:

KIM JONG WON

KIM RYEOWOOK

OTHER

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya seorang namja pada seorang namja dihadapannya yang mengenakan pakaian berwarna putih-sebut saja dokter-.

"Maaf, kami sudah berusaha semampu kami. Tapi pendarahan yang dialami pasca melahirkan mengakibatkan istri anda tidak bisa bertahan," jelas sang dokter.

"A-apa?" sang namja membelalakan kedua matanya saat mendengar penuturan dari sang dokter.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah kamar bernuansa putih, terlihat seorang yeoja yang tengah terbaring dengan berbagai alat medis yang menempel pada tubuhya.

"CEKLEK"

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka dari luar, yeoja itu menoleh kearah pinti dan tersenyum saat melihat siapa yang datang.

."Op-pa," panggilnya lirih. Sang hanya bisa tersenyum kecut saat melihat keadaan sang yeoja yang terlihat tak berdaya.

"Hai chagi, bagaimana keadaanmu hmm?" Dibaringkan tubuhnya disamping sang yeoja.

Op-pah,"

"Hmm,"

"Ryeosung,"

"Ne, anak kita perempuan dan cantik sepertimu chagi," dipelukya erat tubuh sang yeoja yang terlihat sangat lemah.

'Op-pah pasti bisa merawatnya dengan baik ne,"

"Kita akan merawatnya bersama Wookie-ah,"

"A-anih op-pah,".

'Bertahanlah wookie,"

"Yesung oppah," sang namja yang dipanggil Yesung itu mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"Kenapa oppa menangis eoh?" Wookie menghapus air mata Yesung.

"Oppa janji akan merawat Ryeong dengan baik kan?" tambahnya. Sementara Yesung semakin meneteskan air matanya.

"Ne, oppa janji," Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kalau begitu Wookie bisa pergi dengan tenang,"

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana Wookie-ah," pellukan Yesung makin erat saja. Solah-olah tidak ingin kehilangan sang istri. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kondisi Wookie atau Minwook yang lemah dan pendarahan yang dialaminya pasca melahirkan membuatnya tidak bisa bertahan lagi.

"op-ah, nyanyikan sebuat lagu untukku," pinta Wookie.

"Ne, akan oppa nyanyikan lagu untukmu chagi,"

.

oneuldo nae gieogeul ttarahemaeda

i gil kkeuteseo seoseongineun na

dasin bol sudo eomneun niga nareul butjaba

naneun tto i gireul mutneunda

Yesung pun mulai bernyanyi, tanpa disadarinya Wookie meremas perutnya yang terasa sakit. Dan tanpa disadari Wookie mulai mengeluarkan darah dari selangkanya. Wookie mulai memejamkan matanya saat merasakan sakit diseluruh tubuhnya.

"Oppa, Wookie ingin tidur."

"Ne, tidurlah chagi," Yesung semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya.

"Jangan berhenti menyanyinya,"

"Ne,"

niga animyeon andwae

neo eobsin nan andwae

na ireoke haru handareul tto illyeoneul

na apado joha

nae mam dachyeodo joha nan

geurae nan neo hanaman saranghanikka

na du beon dasineun

bonael su eopdago

na neoreul itgo salsun eopdago

niga animyeon andwae

neo eobsin nan andwae

na ireoke haru handareul tto illyeoneul

na apado joha

nae mam dachyeodo joha nan

geurae nan neo hanaman saranghanikka

nae meongdeun gaseumi

neol chajaorago

sorichyeo bureunda

neon eodinneungeoni

naui moksori deulliji annni

naegeneun

na dasi sarado

myeot beoneul taeeonado

harudo niga eobsi sal su eomneun na

naega jikyeojul saram

naega saranghal saram nan

geurae nan neo hanamyeon chungbunhanikka

neo hanaman saranghanikka

Begitu Yesung selesai bernyanyi, air matanya tak bisa ditahan lagi. Dikecupnya kening Wookie, perlahan direbahkannya tubuh Wookie yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

"Tidurlah chagi, tidurlah dengan tenang. Aku pasti akan merawat Ryeong dengan baik." Sekali lagi dikecupnya bibir yang sudah dingin itu, menyalurkan kesedihannya saat ini.

"Noona," terdengar suara lirh dibelakang Yesung. Yesung menoleh saat terlihat seorang namja yang masih memakai seragam sekolahnya.

"Sungmin-ah,"

"Noo-na," lirihnya, kedua matanya sudah basah dengan air mata.

"Hy-ung, ini tidak mungkin kan? noonaku tidak mungkin meninggalkan hyung. Katakan itu tidak benar," Sungmin sudah menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat tubuh sang kakak terbujur pulang sekolah tadi orang tuanya memberitahu kalau Wookie sudah melahirkan. Karena kedua orang tuanya masih di jepang, jadi hanya Sungmin yang bisa datang.

Yesung hanya bisa diam, dirinya juga sangat sedih saat ini. Disaat seharusnya mereka bahagia karena kelahiran sang putri, tapi saat itu juga mereka kehilangan sang ibu yang seharusnya memberikan kasih sayangnya pada sang putri mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan turun membasahi tanah-tanah kering, air hujan kini juga membasahi sebuah nisa di sebuah pemakaman. Terlihat beberapa tamu yang mengikuti upacara ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan keluarga yang ditinggalkan. Kerabat, sahabat, rekan bisnis datang untuk melayat.

Yesung terlihat menggendong sebuah buntalan putih yang tak lain adalah bayinya, Ryeosung. Putrinya dan Wookie.

"Aku akan merawatnya dengan baik Wook-ah," Batin Yesung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Five years later

"CEKLEK"

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka, masuklah seorang namja yang bisa terbilang cantik kedalam ruangan yang bisa disebut dengan kamar. Senyum tiga jari terkembang di wajahnya.

"Aigoo, berantakan sekali kamar ini," Terlihat beberapa buku berserakan di lantai. seragam sekolah yang tergeletak di tempat tidur. Tatapannya kini tertuju pada sosok yang tengah tertidur di meja belajar di sudut kamar tersebut.

"Dasar," Namja tersebut segera merapikan meja belajar tersebut tanpa mengganggu tidur sosok tersebut. Senyum semakin terkembang di wajahnya, entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"Boo," Sebuah suara meninterupsi kegiatan namja tersebut.

"Yun," Panggilnya pelan.

"Kau disini rupanya," Seorang namja berwajah kecil tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar tersebut.

"Kau sedang apa hmm?" Dihampirinya sosok cantik tersebut dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hanya meihat keadaan Ryeowook saja, dan ternyata sepertinya dia tertidur saat belajar tadi," Jawabnya. Sang namja yang dipanggil Yun itu mengerutu pelan.

"Kau ini terlalu memanjakannya Jae,"

"Wajarkan, dia adikku satu-satunya Yun. Umma menitipkannya pada kita selama mereka diluar negeri." Jae, atau Kim Jaejoong yang sekarang berganti nama menjadi Jung Jaejoong karena menikah dengan seorang pengusaha sukses di Korea membela diri.

"Ne, aku tahu Reywook adik kesayanganmu hingga kadang kau melupakan suamimu sendiri," Yunho mulai merajuk. Jaejoong hanya bisa menggeleng kepala melihat tingkah laku suaminya itu.

"Sudahlah, sekarang bantu aku mengangkat Ryeowook ke tempat tidur. Kasihan dia jika dibiarkan tidur seperti ini. Aku akan merapikan meja belajarnya," Titah sang nyonya Jung.

"Ne, apa pun untukmu Boo," Yunho mencuri ciuman dari Jaejoong sebelum mengangkat Tubuh Ryeowook yang sepertinya tidak terganggu dengan kehadiran pasangan Yunjae di kamarnya.

Jaejoong membenarkan selimut Ryeowook yang sedikit berantakan karena Yunho asal menyelimutinya tadi. Sebuah kecupan selamat malam mendarat di kening Ryeowook. Setelahnya Jaejoong dan Yunho meninggalkan kamar bernuansa ungu tersebut.

"Boo, kau yakin akan memindahkan sekolah Ryeowook?" Saat ini mereka sudah berada di kamar mereka. Jaejoong tengah membantu Yunho membuka pakaian kerjanya.

"Ne, lebih baik dia pindah dari tempat itu. Pergaulan di sekolah itu sangat buruk. Bisa-bisa aku dibunuh umma kalau dia tahu Ryeowook sekolah di tempat seperti itu," Jaejoong mengambil pakaian Yunho dan memasukkan kedalam keranjang tempat pakaian kotor.

"Ne, aku juga tidak mau kenapa amukan cinderella yang sedang marah besar." Yunho menyetujui.

"Lagi pula di sekolah barunya nanti ada Kyuhyun yang bisa membantunya. Selain itu tunangan Kyuhyun juga satu sekolah dengannya. Jadi Ryeowook tidak perlu khawatir jika tidak ada teman." Jaejoong membantu Yunho memakai piyamanya. Kebiasaan mereka sebelum tidur.

"Benar juga, si setan itu bisa menemani Ryeowook jika kita sedang sibuk." Yunho membaringkan diri setelah memakai piyamanya. Sementara Jaejoong sedang berganti baju dengan piyamanya. Setelahnya ikut membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Yunho.

"Lagi pula, dengan begini aku bisa leluasa mengurus Minnie," Jaejoong mulai memejamkan matanya dipelukan Yunho.

"Kau benar juga, lagi pula jika harus menjemput ryeowook dan Minnie di sekolah mereka juga memakan banyak waktu."

"Ne, sebaiknya kita tidur. Ini sudah malam." Jaejoong mengcup bibir hati Yunho.

"Jaljayo Boo,"

"Jaljayo Bear,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?" Seorang namja cantik tengah menyiapkan sarapan di meja makan.

"Ne, lagi pula ini demi kebaikan Ryeosung. Dia membutuhkan kasih sayang seorang ibu Min-ah." Jawabnya.

"Ini bukan demi Ryeosung, tapi demi kebaikanmu hyung. Kau tidak tahu kalau Ryeosung tidak pernah menyukainya Yesung hyung."

"Itu hanya pemikiranmu saja Sungmin-ah. Kulihat Luna bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan Ryeong. Biarkan dia bisa menerima Luna sebagai calon ibunya kelak." Yesung menyesap kopinya.

"Aku harap kau tidak salah memilih hyung, ingatlah kalau kebahagiaan Ryeosung lebih penting." Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya menuju lantai dua.

Tak berapa lama Sungmin turun dengan menggandeng lengan seorang gadis kecil.

"Appa," Teriakan gadis itu memecahkan keheningan. Gadis itu Kim Ryeosung putri satu-satunya dari seorang Kim Yesung segera berlari saat melihat Yesung yang merentangkan kedua lengannya.

"Putri appa hari ini cantik sekali eoh," diciumnya pipi gembul bocah yang usianya hampir menginjak lima tahun itu.

"Hali ini, cungmin oppa mau mengajak Lyiong belanja," Jawab Ryeosung dengan senyuman tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya.

"Jinjja?"

"Eum, Lyiong mau beli boneka Winnie The Pooh," Ryeosung menggangguk. Wajah imutnya selalu membuat Yesung melupakan masalah yang dihadapinya, entah itu pekerjaan atau masalah pribadi.

"Appa tidak diajak eoh," Yesung pura-pura sedih.

"Ne, appa tidak boleh ikut. Coalnya nanti Minnie oppa dijemput cama Kyuhyun oppa," Sungmin membelalakan matanya saat Ryeosung mengatakan hal itu.

'Kenapa Ryeong memberitahu Yesung hyung,' Batinnya.

"Benar begitu Min?" Selidik Yesung.

"I-itu aku-aku," sungmin menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau ini, selalu ada saja alasan. Ya sudah kalau begitu hyung nanti tidak akan menjemput Ryeong di sekolah." putus Yesung.

"Nah Ryeong, kau senang kan?"

"Eum Lyiong mau minta boneka yang banyak sama Kyu oppa, hehehe," Ryeosung tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan gigi kecilnya.

"Kau ini," Yesung mengacak rambut putri kecilnya itu.

Seandainya istrinya tidak meninggal, mungkin Ryeosung bisa merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu saat ini. Tapi tahukah kau Kim Yesung, Tuhan memiliki rencana berbeda untuk setiap umatnya. Dan Tuhan memiliki rencana untuk kehidupan kalian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang itu seperti biasa Jaejoong setelah menjemput Ryeowook dan Changmin dari sekolah berencana belanja untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari mereka, terutama Changmin. Dan saat ini mereka sedang berada di sebuah supermarket dengan berbagai macam belanjaan.

"Hyung yakin memasukanku ke sekolah itu?" Tanya Ryeowook sembari mendorong troli belanjanya.

"Ne, lagi pula Yunho juga setuju dengan keputusan hyung. Jadi kau tidak usah khawatir soal itu ne. Bukankah disana juga ada Kyuhyun." Jaejoong sibuk memilih barang.

"Dan aku juga tidak mau kena amukan umma," tambahnya.

"Ne," Jawab Ryeowook.

"Changmin-ah, berhenti makan eoh," Ryeowook membersihkan sisa makanan yang ada di mulut Changmin. Keponakannya yang satu in memang tidak bisa lepas dari yang namanya makanan.

"Min msaih lapar hyung," Rajuknya.

"Kau ini memang selalu lapar eoh," Sungut Ryeowook. Heran juga melihat nafsu makan anak itu yang begitu besar, tapi tubuhnya tidak pernah menunjukan tanda-tanda kegemukan sama sekali. Tapi malah tubuhnya yang semakin tinggi diusianya yang baru menginjak lima tahun.

"Sudahlah Wook, kau seperti tidak tahu saja kelakuan anak itu."

"Umma," Changmin tidak terima.

"Sudah-sudah, lebih baik kita segera pulang." Jaejoong mendorong troli belanjanya yang sudah sangat penuh itu menuju kasir untuk membayar. Sedangkan Ryeowook berjalan perlahan di belakang Jaejoong.

Drrrt-Drrrt-Drrrt...

Terdengar suara ponsel Ryeowook berbunyi menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Diambilnya ponsel terebut yang masih ada di saku celananya tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya sampai tiba-tiba-

'Brukk'

Ryeowook terjatuh setelah menabrak seseorang di depannya yang mengakibatkan dirinya sedikit jatuh terpental kebelakang.

"Aww," adu Ryeowook.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sebuah tangan terulur untuk membantu Ryeowook berdiri.

"Ne,"Ryeowook masih menunduk.

"Mian, aku tidak sengaja menabrak anda," Ryeowook membungkuk meminta maaf.

'DEG'

"Wookie"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

SARANGHAE

.

CHAPTER: 2

RATE: T

CAST:

KIM JONG WON

KIM RYEOWOOK

OTHER

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wookie,"Yesung terperangah saat menatap wajah namja yang tidak sengaja menabraknyabarusan. Dengan spontan dia menyebut nama mendiang istrinya saat melihat wajah namja tersebut.

"Ne," Ryeowook yang merasa namanya disebut oleh orang asing merasa heran. Pasalnya dia tidak mengenal orang yang ada idhadapannya saat ini. Sedangkan Yesung masih terlihat sedikit terkejut. suara dering ponsel milik Ryeowook yang sejak tadi terus berdering menyadarkan Yesung.

"Mianhe, saya tidak sengaja menabrak anda tuan. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf," Untuk kesekian kalinya Ryeowook membungkuk karena ketidaksengajaannya menabrak Yesung.

"N-ne, ti-tidak apa-apa," Yesung terbata.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu," Untuk terakhir kalinya Ryeowook membungkuk, dan setelahnya dia pergi meninggalkan tempat Yesung berada. Yesung masih terus menatap punggung Ryeowook yang semakin jauh, hingga tak menyadari seorang yeoja tiba-tiba sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Oppa!" Panggilnya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Lu-Luna,"

"Kenapa oppa melamun?" Tanya yeoja yang bernama Luna tersebut.

"A-aniyo,"

"Lalu kenapa kupanggil berkali-kali oppa tidak mendengarnya eoh?" Sedikit mereajuk rupanya.

"Mian, oppa tidak bermaksud chagi,"

'ya sudah,"

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Yesung saat melihat beberapa kantong belanja ditangan yeoja tersebut.

"Ne oppa," Jawab Luna. Yesung tersenyum melihatnya. Menurutnya Luna adalah yeoja yang manis.

"Kalau begitu kita segera pulang. Mungkin Ryeong sebentar lagi pulang." Putus Yesung. Mereka segera menuju parkir mobil untuk mengambil mobil.

"Tidak biasanya oppa tidak menjemputnya," Luna memasang sabuk pengaman. Sedikit heran karena Yesung tidak pernah melewatkan untuk menjemput putrinya tersebut.

"Hari ini Sungmin mengajaknya membeli boneka bersama Kyuhyun," Jelas Yesung.

"Anak itu lagi," Gerutu Luna.

"Apa maksudmu?" Yesung mengernyitkan dahi.

"A-aniyo oppa, hanya saja aku takut Sungmin bicara yang tidak-tidak."

"Kenapa kau selalu berpikiran buruk tentang Sungmin? Wajar bukan jika merekadekat. Ryeong adalah keponakan Sungmin Jadi wajar kalau Sungmin sangat memanjakannya. Cobalah untuk mendekatinya Luna-ya, kulihat belakangan ini kau lebih sibuk dengan dirimu ketimbang mendekati putriku." Aneh juga bila Luna sampai tidak bisa merebut perhatian Ryeosung. Padahal statusnya adalah tunangan Yesung saat ini. Tapi kenapa sulit sekali mendekati anak yang masih berusia lima tahun tersebut.

"Ne, oppa. Mian belakangan ini aku terlalu sibuk, jadi jarang bertemu dengan Ryeong." Sesalnya.

'Dan kupastikan anak itu akan segera menyingkir dari kehidupan kita oppa' Batin Luna.

Apa yang sebenarnya yang kau rencanakan Luna.

Dan sepertinya Yesung salah memilih calon istri tanpa disadarinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin terlihat kerepotan membawa barang belanjaannya. apalagi tangan yang satunya tengah menggendong boneka Winnie The Pooh yang ukurannya hampir sama dengan tubuhnya. Salahkan saja Cho Kyuhyun yang menuruti keingina Ryeosung untuk membeli boneka besar itu. Heran juga mengapa gadis mungil itu begitu menggilai Winnie The Pooh. Padahal kamarnya sudah penuh dengan pernak-pernik tokoh kartun tersebut. Untunglah kamar Ryeosung cukup luas untuk menyimpan barang-barang tersbut.

"Oppa, gamsahe cudah membelikan Lyiong boneka,"Ucap Ryeosung dengan nada cadelnya.

"Ne chagi,apapun untuk keponakan yang paling cantik dan manis ini," Sungmin mencubit kedua pipi Ryeosung. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum, sudah terlalu biasa menurutnya.

"Ayo kita masuk, kau belum makan kan Ryeong?" Kyuhyun mengajak mereka masuk kedalam sebuat caffe yang sepertinya sering dikujungi Kyuhyun.

"Kalian cari tempat duduk dulu, biar aku memesan makan." Suruh Kyuhyun.

"Kyu oppa, es clim ne," Teriak Ryeosung saat Sungmin menggandengnya menuju tempat duduk yang ada di pojok caffe tersebut. Caffe tersebut terlihat sedikit ramai mungkin sudah jamnya makan siang. Kebetulan Caffe tersebut hanya dibatasi oleh kaca bening yang bisa melihat keluar . Ryeosung sepertinya asyik memperhatikan keluar caffe, Sungmin sibuk menatap belanjaannya.

Tiba-tiba saja mata Ryeosung melebar saat melihat bebrapa orang yang terlihat turun dari mobil.

SREKK

Terdengar suara kursi yang digeser, Sungmin yang sibuk menata belanjaannya segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Sedikit mengernyit aneh saat tiba-tiba saja Ryeosung malah berlari keluar caffe.

"Ryeong!" Teriak Sungmin dan segera mengejar Ryeosung. Kyuhyun yang datang membawa nampan makanan terlihat bingung. Setelah meletakan nampan tersebut di mejanya, segera mengejar Sungmin.

BRUGH

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh mungil itu menabrakkan diri pada seorang namja yang tadi dilihatnya dari dalam caffe.

"Umma,"

Namja itu terlihat sedikit bingung. pasalnya tiba-tiba saja ada seorang anak kecil yang memeluk kakimu dengan erat dan mamanggilmu dengan sebutan umma.

"Umma boggochipo," Ryeosung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hyung tolong aku," Namja itu yang tak lain adalah Ryeowook berusaha meminta tolong pada Jaejoong untuk membantunya.

"Eh, ada apa denganmu Wook-ah?" Heran Jaejoong saat melihat ada anak kecil yang tengah memeluk kaki Ryeowook.

"Ryeong!" Terdengar suara dai arah pintu caffe. Jaejoong segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Terlihat seorang namja yang tengah berlari mendekati mereka.

"Aish, Ryeong-ah kenapa kau kabur eoh?" Namja itu Sungmin tengah mengatur napasnya.

"Kau mengenal anak ini?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Ne, dia keponakanku. Mianhe," Sungmin membungkuk.

"Bisakah kau mengangkatnya, aku tidak bisa bergerak." Pinta Ryeowook yang terlihat kesusahan.

"Ah ne," Sungmin segera meraih tubuh Ryeosung.

"Chillooo," Anehnya malah Ryeosung menolak.

"Ryeong-ah, ikut oppa ne," Sungmin masih berusaha untuk menggendong Ryeosung, tapi sepertinya bocah mungil itu tersu menolak.

"Eh Ryeosung," Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Eh Minnie kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Jaejoong yang tahu pemilik suara tersebut.

"Ne, dia teman Minnie di sekolah," Jawab Changmin.

"Hiks... umma...hiks..." Tiba-tiba saja Ryeosung menangis.

"Ryeong-ah," Sungmin semakin panik, pasalnya jika sudah menangis Ryeosung sulit didiamkan.

"Eh, uljima ne adik kecil. Jangan menangis lagi ne," Ryeowook yang meilhatnya menjadi tidak tega.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks... umma," Ryeosung malah kembali memeluk Ryeowook.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kau gendong dulu anak itu Wook-ah," Putus Jajeoong. Sepertinya anak kecil itu tidak mau lepas dari adiknya.

"Ne hyung," Mereka pun membawa masuk Ryesung yang masih tidak mau lepas dari gendongan Ryeowook.

"Ada apa ini?" Kyuhyun yang melihat Ryeowook mengendong Ryeosung.

"Kyu, bantu aku, Ryeong tidak mau lepas darinya," Keluh Sungmin.

"Ryeong-ah ayo ikut oppa. Nanti oppa belikan boneka lagi," Kyhyun mencoba meraih Ryeosung dari Ryeowook Tapi sepertinya gadis kecil itu masih enggan untuk melepaskan pelukannya itu.

"Kyu, kau mengenal anak ini?" Tanya Jajeoong.

"Ne hyung, dia keponakan Sungmin hyung. Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Dia sejak tadi tidak mau lepas dari Ryeowook. Tiba-tiba saja dia berlari menghampiri Ryeowook, tapi saat anak ini ingin menggendongnya dia menolak." Tutur Jajeoong.

"Maaf, mungkin ini bisa membantu kalian," Sungmin tiba-tiba menyodorkan sebuah foto pada Jaejoong. Diambilnya foto tersebut, seketika Jaejoong membulatkan matanya.

"Ini?"

"Itu adalah foto umma dari Ryeosung. Mungkin itu yang membuat Ryeong tidak mau lepas darinya." Jelas Sungmin.

"Wajahnya mirip denganku," Celetuk Ryeowook saat melihat foto tersebut.

"Sepertinya Ryeong tertidur," Sungmin melihat tidak ada pergerakan lagi dari Ryeosung yang masih digendong Ryeowook.

"Sepertinya begitu," Jaejoong mengiyakan.

"Kenapa Ryeong digendong Wookie hyung? Minnie saja tidak pernah digendong hyung," Gerutu Changmin.

"Aish, anak ini selalu saja ikut bicara," Sedikit pusing melihat Changmin yang selalu saja ikut-ikutan.

"Sudahlah hyung, kau tahu sendiri kalau anakmu itu keturunan dari beruang mesum," Jajeoong mendeathglare Kyuhyun yang asal bicara.

"Lalu bagaimana, masak aku terus mengendongnya. Kasihan dia, seperetinya dia kelelahan menangis." Ryeowook memperhatikan wajah tidur Ryeosung.

"Kalau diperhatikan anak ini manis juga," Ryeowook mengulum senyum saat memperhatikan wajah Ryeosung.

"Sebaiknya segera bawa dia pulang, kasihan bila harus tidur seperti itu. Kasihan Juga Wookie jika terus menggendongnya." Suruh Jaejoong.

"Lebih baik dia ditidurkan dulu di ruangan hyung saja, bukankah Kyuhyun dan mereka kemari untuk makan. Lihat, bahkan makanan mereka belum tersentuh sama sekali." Ryeowook menunjuk meja yang masih ada nampan makanan yang sepertinya baru saja dipesan.

"Baiklah, bawa dia ke ruanganku Wook-ah, sepertinya Changmin tidak akan mengganggu lagi." Jajeoong menunnjuk pintu dapur yang sedikit terdengar berisik.

"Kalian makanlah dulu, biarkan anak ini tidur di ruanganku," Ujar Jaejoong.

"Maaf merepotkan hyung,"

"Tidak usah sungkan begitu, kalau begitu kutinggal dulu. Ayo Wookie," Jaejoong dan ryeowook segera membawa Ryeosung ke ruangan Jaejoong.

"Kau sepertinya sangat mengenal mereka Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Ne, mereka sepupuku. Jajeoong hyung dan Ryeowook itu kakak adik. Selama ini ryeowook ikut orang tua yang sering keluar negeri. Sementara Jaejoong hyung tinggal bersama suaminya di sini."

"Jadi Jaejoong hyung sudah menikah?"

"Ne," Angguk Kyuhyun.

"Lalu kenapa Ryeowook bersama jaejoong hyung sekarang?"

"jae hyung ingin Ryeowook menikmati masa sekolahnya layaknya anak biasa. Selama Ini Ryeowook mengikuit program homeschooling karena sering berpindah-pindah ke negara satu ke negara satunya. Akhirnya mereka mengijinkan, tapi sekolah tempat ryeowook belajar sekarang ini memiliki predikat buruk dalam pertemanan. Hal ini membuat Jajeoong memutuskan untuk memasukkan Ryeowook ke sekolah yang sama dengan Kita." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Spertinya kalian serius sekali," Mereka langsung menoleh ke arah Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. Langsung saja Ryeowook mendudukkan diri di samping Kyuhyun dan sedikit mencomot makanan Kyuhyun.

"Aish, kau ini jorok sekali Wook-ah," Kesal Kyuhyun sementara itu ryeowook hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Oh ya boleh aku betanya soal umma anak kecil tadi?"

"Anak itu namanya Ryeosung, anak dari mendiang kakak perempuanku. Dia meninggal saat melahirkan Ryeong. Ayahnya sangat mencintai umma Ryeong, tapi perhatiannya sedikit mulai berkurang saat satu tahun lalu ayahnya bertunangan dengan seorang wanita. Ryeong sedikit tidak suka dengan tunangan ayahnya itu. Tapi ayahnya selalu mengatakan kalau mereka butuh waktu untuk saling mengenal. Tapi aku selalu memperhatikan wanita itu kalau dia tidak terlalu suka dengan Ryeong.," tutur Sungmin.

"Apa Ryeong tidak pernah mengatakana pada ayahnya tentang ini?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Ani," Sungmin menggeleng.

"Itu sulit, karena ayahnya sepetinya selalu percaya dengan tunangannya itu," Tambah Kyuhyun.

"Begitu ya," Ryeowook hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Setidaknya aku masih bisa menemaniya sekarang, tapi aku takut saat akan meninggalkanya nanti. Apa ibu barunya bisa menyayanginya?" Sungmin menundukkan kepala.

"Semoga saja istri baru appanya ryeong bisa menerimanya hyung."

"sepertinya serisu sekali bicaranya," Jaejoong menghampiri mereka.

"Tidak juga hyung," Jawab Ryeowook.

"Oh ya Kyu, mulai minggu depan Ryeowook akan masuk di sekolahmu. Jadi hyung titip wookie ne,"

"Hyung, aku bukan anak kecil lagi," Protes Ryeowook.

"Sudahlah Wook-ah, kau malah seperti anak kecil jika seperti itu," Ledek Kyuhyun. Ryeowook hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya. sungmin hanya bisa melihat, sepertinya ia juga merindukan suasana seperti ini. Sayangnya keluarganya sekarang tinggal di Jepang, jadi dirinya tidak bisa merasakan suasana seperti ini. Dan sepertinya kini mereka sudah bisa mengakrabkan diri. Dan tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan senja.

"Sebaiknya kami pulang, sudah waktunya kami pulang hyung." ujar Sungmin.

"Ah benar juga. Tapi sepertinya Ryeong masih tidur, apa tidak apa-apa jika membangunkannya sekarang?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung, lagi pula sepertinya appa Ryeong mungkin sudah pulang," Sungmin mulai beranjak dari duduknya.

'Kalau begitu baiklah, Wookie antar Sungmin ke ruanganku. Sepertinya Minnie juga masih tidur di sana," Suruh Jaejoong.

"Ne hyung, ayo Sungmin hyung," Ajak ryeowook. Mereka pun segera menuju lantai atas tempat ruangan kerja Jaejoong.

"Sepertinya tidurnya nyenyak sekali," sungmin memperhatikan Ryeosung yang tengah tidur disebuah kasur kecil bersebelahan dengan Changmin.

'Ne sepertinya begitu hyung,"

Sungmin mengangkat tubuh Ryeosung secara perlahan agar tidak menggangu tidurnya. Segera digendongnya Ryeosung sedikit menbenarkan gendongannya agar tidak jatuh.

"Kami pulang dulu hyung, maaf atas insiden tadi," Sungmin berpamitan.

"Ne, tidak apa-apa Sungmin-ah."

"Kapan-kapan datang kesini lagi hyung," Tutur Ryeowook.

"Kami pulang dulu hyung," Pamit Kyuhyun. Mereka segera measuk kedalam mobil. Perlahan mobil Kyuhyun mulai pergi meninggal caffe milik Jaejoong.

"Sepertinya keputusan memindahkanmu ada baiknya Wook-ah," Jajeoong mengacak rambut Ryeowook.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**SARANGHAE/YEWOOK/FF/CH 3**

SARANGHAE

RATE: T

CAST:

KIM JONG WOON

KIM RYEOWOOK

OTHERS

HAPPY READINGGGGGGGGG

Pagi ini kediaman Jung tengah disibukkan dengan teriakkan-teriakan penghuni rumah tersebut. Bahkan suasana bisa dibilang kacau saat ini. Terlihat sang nyonya yang sedang sibuk mengurusi sang suami dan sang buah hati. Tak lupa satu lagi penghuni rumah itu yang tengah tergesa-gesa merapikan perlengkapan sekolahnya.

"Boo, dimana dasiku?" teriak sang tuan besar.

"Umma, Minnie cudah lapal!" kali sang putra yang tengah berteriak. Suaranya terdengar sangat kencang

"Yak bocah, kau mau membuat semua orang tuli eoh!" Ryeowook tengah menutup telinganya saat mendengar teriakan sang pangeran evil itu.

"Minnie lapal!" seakan tak perduli, Changmin kembali beteriak memanggil sang umma.

"Aish," Ryeowook putuskan untuk membantu Jaejoong yang telihat kalang kabut mengurusi suami dang anaknya.

"Hyung, kau urusi saja beruang dan evil kesayanganmu. Biar aku yang lanjutkan masakanny," Ryeowook segera mengambil alih masakan yang tengah dimasak Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, kau tinggal menunggunya matang. Setelahnya kau tinggal memindahkannya kedalam mangkok yang hyung letakkan disana," tunjuk Jaejoong pada sebuah mangkok yang terletak didekat meja dapur.

"Ne, sana kau urusi mereka. Suara meeka sangat berisik," Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya maklum. Setelahnya Jaejoong segera menyelesaikan urusan pribadinya yang menunggu untuk deselesaikannya. Mengurusi beruang dan evil kesayangannya.

"Sepertinya uri Ryeong sangat senang hari ini," Yesung melihat putrinya tersenyum sejak semalam.

"Eum, kemalin Lyeong ketemu cama umma. Hihihi." Terlihat Ryeosung tersenyum menampilkan gigi putihnya. Yesung mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendengar penuturan putrinya itu.

"Maksud Ryeong Luna umma?" tanya Yesung penasaran.

"Aniyo, Wookie umma appa." Jawab Ryeosung antusias.

DEG

Sontak jawaban Ryeosung membuat Yesung membulatkan kedua mata sipitnya.

"M-maksud Ryeong?" Yesung masih bertanya.

"Kemalin, Lyeong ketemu umma di caffe langganan Kyu oppa dan Min oppa. Umma yeoppo," Ryeosung tersenyum sendiri saat membayangkan wajah Ryeowook saat meeka betemu kemarin.

"Chagiya bukankah sudah appa bilang kalau Wookie umma sudah tenang di surga," Yesung coba menjelaskan.

"Ani, kemalin Lyeong ketemu umma appa," Ryeosung masih tetap pada pendiriannya. Yesung yang mendengarnya merasa sakit melihatnya. Dirinya berpikir kalau Ryeosung berhalusinasi bertemu dengan Minwook mendiang istrinya.

Apa Ryeong merindukan umma eoh?" tanya Yesung mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Ryeosung hanya mengangguk. Dirinya ingin bertemu lagi dengan sosok umma yang ditemuinya kemarin. Semalam saat dirinya pulang tidak medapati sang umma didekatnya. Saat dirinya bertanya pada Sungmin jawaban yang didapatnya sedikit membuat hatinya tenang.

_Umma Ryeong sedang membeli hadiah untuk Ryeong_

Hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin, tidak ingin membuat hati anak itu sedih.

"Bukankah sebentar lagi Luna umma akan menjadi umma Ryeong?" Yeusng sekali lagi membujuk Ryeowsung.

":Chillo, Lyeong mau Wookie umma bukan umma yang lain," Ryeosung menggelengkan kepalanya. Kedua matany mulai berkaca-kaca mendengar nama Luna disebut oleh Yesung. Untuk kesekian kalinya sang putri menolak keputusannya untuk menjadikan Luna umma untuk Ryeosung.

"Chagi, apa kau tidak mau Luna umma menjadi umma Ryeong eoh? Bukankah Luna umma selalu membelikan hadiah untuk Ryeong?" bujuk Yesung sekali lagi.

"Chillo, umma Lyeong itu Wookie umma appa," terlihat cairan bening mulai menetes dikedua pipi gembul Ryeosung. Yesung yang melihatnya cukup terbelalak melihatnya. Apakah sebesar itu penolakan Ryeosung pada Luna. Padahal Yesung melihat sendiri betapa perhatiaanya Luna pada sang putri. Kua belum tahu siapa Luna sebenarnya Yesung-ssi.

"Hah, baiklah. Appa akan mengantar Ryeong untuk bertemu Wookie umma di tempat Ryeong bertemu dengan nya kemarin," putus Yesung.

"Jeongmal?" Ryeosung mendongakkan kepalanya, terlihat kedua matanya kini berbinar saat mewndengar dirinya akan bertemu lagi dengan sang umma.

"Ne, pulang sekolah nanti appa akan menjemputmu. Jangan kemana-mana ok," Ryeosung mengangguk. Sepertinya dirinya sudah melupakan insiden penolakan Luna barusan. Dan tanpa mereka sadari seorang yeoja yang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka mendengarnya. Kedua tangannya terlihat mengepal menahan amarah yang kapan saja bisa meledak.

"Kim Ryeosung, akan kupastikan kau akan menjauh dari Yesung oppa secepatnya," geram Luna. Rencana untuk sarapan bersama Yesun pupus sudah, dirinya langsung memasuki mobilnya dan meninggalkan kediaman Yesung saat itu juga. Sepertinya dirinya memiliki rencana licik untuk memisahkan Yesung dari sang putri.

Siang itu Yesung menepati janjinya untuk menjemput Ryeosung dan mengantarnya ke tempat sang putri bertemu dengan orang yang dianggapnya umma itu. Dirinya tahu betul tempat yang dimaksud Ryeosung karena dirinya cukup mengenal pemilik cafe tersebut.

"Selamat datang," sapa seorang pelayan begitu Yesung dan Ryeosung memasuki cafe tersebut. Sang pelayan segera menuntuk mereka ke sebuah meja yang sudah dipesan Yesung sebelum kemari.

"Silahkan menunya," sang pelayan menyodorkan sebuah buku menu pada Yesung.

"Kami pesan yang biasa," Yesung menyerahkan buku menu. Setelah menctata pesanan Yesung sang pelayan segera meninggalkan meeka.

"Ryeong, apa Ryeong yakin kemarin betemu umma di sini? \" tanya Yesung memastikan.

"Eum, kemalin Lyeong melihat belcama Minnie oppa," tutur Ryeosung. Yesung sedikit mengernyitkan dahi. Bukankah itu nama kecil putra Jaejoong istri salah satu rekan bisnisnya dan dia juga tahu kalau cafe ini adalah salah satu cafe milik Jaejoong.

"Silahkan, selamat menikmati," lamunan Yesung buya saat seorang pelayan meletakkan makanan pesanannya di atas meja. Ryeosung langsung menikmati makanannya, sedangkan Yesung masih memikirkan perkataan sang putri.

Sebuah mobil mewah memaski area parkir sebuah cafe, setelah mobil berhanti keluarlah seorang anak kecil dari pintu belakang. Berlari memasuki cafe tersebut dan mulai berteriak-kebiasaannya-.

"Minnie lapaaaal,!" beberapa pelayan yang sudah hapal dengan suara tesebut hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Sementara para pelanggan mencoba menutupi telinganya. Membuat Yesung dang Ryeosung ikut menutup telinganya.

"Ich, Minnie oppa itu cualanya kelas cekali. Telinga Lyeong cakit," Ryeosung mengosok telinganya. Yesung hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yak, anak setan kau mau membuat pelanggan cafe tuli eoh," Ryeowook masuk dan menjewer telinga Changmin. Kesal karena membuat pelanggan cafe terganggu karena ualah keponakannya itu.

"Umma, Wookie hyung menganiaya Minnie," teriak Changmin saat melihat Jaejoong memasuki cafe. Yang dipanggil hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Sepertinya anak dan adiknya memang tidak bisa akur bila bertemu, selalu saja cecok.

"Sudahlah Wook-ah, lebih baik kau bawa belanjaannya ke belakang. Para pelanggan sudah menunggu pesanannya," Jaejoong menengahi.

"Ne hyung, aku bawa ini dulu ne." Ryeowook segera membawa semua belanjaan mereka ke dapur tampat para koki memasak.

"Appa," Ryeosung menarik lengan kemeja Yesung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yesung.

"Itu umma," tunjuk Ryeosung pada seorang pemuda yang masih memakai seragam sekolahnya yang tengah berjalan menuju dapur.

DEG

Yesung merasakan detak jantung semakin cepat saat melihat sososk yang ditunjuk Ryeosung. Bukankah itu pemuda yang dilihatnya di supermarket kemarin. Yesung tiba-tiba merasa hangat direlung hatinya. Rasa yang tidak pernah dirasakannya saat bersama Luna.

"Appa, ayo kita temui umma," rengek Ryeosung.

"Selesaikan makanmu dulu, lalu kita coba temui umma ne," ryeosung mengangguk. Segera dihabiskannya makanan yang ada dihadapannya. Teslihat binar kebahagiaan di wajah sang putri. Jarang sekali Yesung melihat binar itu saat Luna bersama sang putri. Apa benar sang putri tidak suka pada Luna, tapi karena apa Ryeosung tidak suka dengan Luna. Padahal menurutnya Luna juga sangat menyayangi Ryeosung. Tapi kenapa Ryeosung masih belum bisa menerima Luna. Tapi dengan pemuda yang ditunjuk Ryeosung tadi, Ryeosung langsung terlihat bahagia. Entahlah, Yesung juga sedikit bingung dengan semua ini.

Tak berapa lama, Ryeosung sudah selesai dengan acara makannya, masih terus merengek untuk betemu dengan sang umma menurutnya. Akhirnya diputuskannya untuk menemui pemilik cxafe.

"Maaf, apa bisa kami bertemu dengan pemilik cafe ini?" tanya Yesung pada kasir saat dirinya sudah selesai membayar.

"Eoh, anda ingin betemu dengan Jaejoong hyung?" tanya sang kasir memastikan. Yesung mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu sebentar, saya akan menghubungi Jaejoong hyung lebih dulu," sang kasir terlihat tengah menelepon sang atasan. Setelah mendapat jawaban, telepon pun ditutup.

"Anda bisa langsung ke ruangannya tuan. Anda tringgal menaiki tangga itu saja." Tunjuk sang kasir.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih," Yesung segera menggandeng tengan Ryeosung dan pergi menuju tangga yang ditunjukkan sang kasir. Menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Setelah sampai, terlihat sebuah pintu dengan banyak sticker-sticker gajah yang menempel.

TOK...TOK...TOK

Yesung mengetuk pintu dihadapannya itu.

"Masuk!," tedengar intruksi dari dalam. Segera saja Yesung membuka pintu tersebut.

"Maaf mengganggu," ucap Yesung saat dirinya sudah masuk kedalam.

"Ah, Yesung hyung," Jaejoong segera berdiri dari duduknya saat melihat salah satu rekan bisnis suaminya menemuinya. Dihampirinya Yesung yang tengah mendudukan Ryeosung.

"Jadi Ryeong itu putrimu,"

"Ne, dia putriku dengan mendiang istriku," jawab Yesung.

"Ada apa hyung kemari, tidak kesini tidak sedang membahas bisniskan?" Jaejoong memicingkan matanya. Dirinya tahu siapa Yesung.

"Tadi pagi Ryeong merengek ingin kemari dan bertemu dengan orang yang dia anggap ummanya," Jaejoong terdiam mendengar jawaban Yesung. Dirinya sudah tahu dari Sungmin siapa Ryeosung.

"Apa bisa aku bertemu dnegan orang itu Jae?" tanya Yesung.

"Ah, itu," Jaejoong menggaruk tengkukunya.

"Sebentar aku panggil dia dulu," Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi orang yang dimaksud.

"Yeeeeay, beltemu umma lagi. Yeeeay," Ryeosung terlonjak senang. Yesung hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Tak berapa lama Jaejoong menutup teleponnya.

"Sebentar lagi dia akan datang dengan Changmin. Apa hyung mau minum?" tawar Jaejoong.

"Tidak perlu, kami baru saja makan di bawah," tolak Yesung.

"Benarkah, kenapa aku tidak melihat kalian tadi?" heran Jaejoong.

"Kau terlalu sibuk dengan Changmin, sehingga kau tidak meliaht kami," cibir Yesung.

"Hehehe," Jaejoong hanya tertawa. Tak berapa lama terdengar suara pintu diketuk. Setelahnya Changmin masuk dengan seorang namja yang mengenakan seragam kokinya.

"Ada apa hyung memanggilku?" tanyanya tak menhiraukan tatapan dua orang yang tengah duduk di sofa.

"Ada yang mencarimua," tunjuk Jaejoong pada Yesung dan Ryeosung.

"Eh Ryeong, ada kemari?"

"Umma," Ryeosung langsung menghambur kedalam pelukannya. Yesung yang melihatnya hanya bisa terpaku melihat sosok yang tengah memeluk putrinya itu.

"Namanya Kim Ryeowook," Jaejoong menjawab rasa penasaran Yesung.

"Kim?" Yeusng mengernyitkan dahi.

"Dia adikku hyung, sejak enam bulan lalu aku menyuruhnya untuk tinggal bersamaku. Keluargaku telalu sering bepergian keluar negeri. Jadi aku meminta pada orang tuaku untuk membiarkan adikku tinggal bersama keluargaku," terang Jaejoong yang juda iktu memandang pemandangan tersebut.

"Umma, boggocipo," Ryeosung mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Ryeowook seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya sedetik pun.

"Ryeong-ah, oppa tidak bisa bernapas," Ryeowook mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan Ryeosung.

"Ryeong, lepaskan dulu pelukannya, lihat Ryeowook oppa sulit bernapas karena Ryeong memeluk telalu erat.," Yesung berusaha melepas pelukan Ryeosung pada Ryeowook.

"Chilo, nanti umma pelgi lagi." Ryeosung menggeleng.

"Oppa janji tidak akan pergi, tapi tolong lepas dulu ne," bujuk Ryeowook.

"Jeongmal?" Ryeosung tidak percaya.

"Ne, yakso," Ryeowookl coba meyakinnkan. Setelah yakin Ryeowookn tidak akan pergi, Ryeosung pun melepaskan pelukannya. Tapi dirinya masih tetap duduk dipangkuan Ryeowook. Yesung merasa tidak enak melihatnya.

"Eum Ryeowook-ssi maaf atas sikap putriku,"

"Eh,"

"Maaf membuatmu repot," Yesung tersenyum canggung saat berhadapan dengan Ryeowook. Jantungnya terasa semakin cepat berdetak setiap kali menatap wajah yang bisa dibilang cukup mirip dengan mendiang istrinya itu.

"Gwenchana, aku juga menyukai anak kecil Yesung-ssi," Ryeowook balas tersenyum.

'Tuhan, kenapa senyumannya mirip dengan Minwook' batin Yesung.

"Oh ya hyung, Minnie sepertinya sudah mengantuk. Apa tidak sebaiknya hyung tidurkan dulu Minnie. Lihatlah, dia sampai seperti itu," tunjuk Ryeowook pada Changmin yang tengah bersandar disamping lemari dengan mata yang hampir sepenuhnya terpejam.

"Aigo, kau benar Wook-ah, Minnie ayo ikut umma. Sudah waktunya kau tidur siang," Jaejoong mengangkat Changmin kedalam gendongannya.

"Ungh, Min ngantuk," rajuk Changmin yang sepertinya tidak ingin acara tidurnya terusik.

"Hyung, aku tidurkan Changmin dulu ne," pamit Jaejoong meninggalkan Ryeowook dan Yesung bersama Ryeosung.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**SARANGHAE**

**CH 4**

RATE: T

CAST:

KIM JONG WOON

KIM RYEOWOOK

OTHERS

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yesung memperhatikan wajah tidur Ryeosung yang terlihat damai. Bahkan senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya saat ini. Yang jelas hari ini dirinya merasa sangat senang. Apalagi seharian ini dirinya menghabiskan waktu dengan putri kecilnya itu. Atau dirinya merasa senang saat bersama Ryeowook tadi. Entahlah, tapi saat bersama Ryeowook tadi di cafe dirinya merasa kalau putrinya itu bisa sangat dengan namja yang masih duduk di bangku SMA itu. Bahkan Yesung sering melihat Ryeosung tersenyum. Sedangkan jika bersama Luna Ryeosung jarang sekali tersenhyum. Hanya wajah cemberut yang selalu ditampilkan Ryeosung. Tapi kali ini berbeda, bahkan Yesung merasa berdebar-debar saat berdekatan dengan Ryeowook.

"Hah, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Yesung menghela napas.

Sementara itu Ryeowook saat ini tengah membereskan cafe yang sebentar lagi akan tutup. Jaejoong tadi sudah pulang duluan karena harus menemani Changmin membeli peralatan sekolah yang baru.

"Hah, hari ini melelahkan juga ternyata," Ryeowook menyeka keringat yang mengalir di wajahnya. Hari ini cafe ternyata cukup ramai membuat mereka sedikit kewalahan menangani para pelanggan.

"Ryeowook-ah sebaiknya kau segera pulang, ini sudah malam." Titah salah satu karyawan cafe.

"Tidak apa-apa Shindong hyung, lagi pula aku juga sedang menunggu Kyuhyun." Jawab Ryeowook.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, lebih baik kau istirahat. Bukankah semua perkerjaan sudah selesai," ucap Shindong lagi.

"Baik hyung," angguk Ryeowook. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang ganti untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Ryeowook membuka loker miliknya tempat menyimpan tasnya. Meski pun dia adalah adik pemilik cafe, Ryeowook diperlakukan sam seperti karyawan yang lain. Tidak ada yang namanya anak emas. Semuanya dianggap sama oleh Jaejoong. Sehingga mendajikan semua karyawan akrab sau sama lain.

Ryeowook membuka tas sekolahnya untuk mengambil ponselnay guna menghubungi Kyuhyun yang belum juga datang. Sepertinya kali ini dirinya akan pulang larut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook menghela napasnya pagi ini, pasalnya hari ini dirinya akan mulai masuk di sekolah Kyuhyun karena usul Jaejoong.

"Huft," ditiupnya poni yang menutupi keningnya. Saat ini Ryeowook tengah menunggu Kyuhyun menjemput untuk berangkat bersama. Karena ini hari pertamanya, jadi Jaejoong menyuruh Kyuhyun menjemput Ryeowook agar Ryeowook tidak bingung nanti di sekolah.

TIN

TIN

TIN

Terdengar suara klakson mobil, Ryeowook terlihat beranjak dati duduknya di depan rumah. Terlihat Kyuhyun yang baru keluar dari mobil menghampirinya.

"Mian Ryeowook-ah, aku harus menjemput Minnie juga," ucap Kyuhyun memberi alasan.

"Y sudah, lewbih baik kita berangkat sekarang saja. Aku tidak ingin terlambat di hari pertamaku di sekolah baru," Ryeowook segera mengambil tasnya dan memakainya. Setelahnya dirinya memasuki mobil Kyuhyun yang sudah ada Sungmin di kursi penumpang bagian depan.

"Anyeong Sungmin hyung," sapa Ryeowook begitu masuk kedalam mobil.

"Anyeong Ryeowook-ah," balas Sungmin.

"Umma," tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara mengejutkan Ryeowook saat tiba-tiba dirinya mendapat pelukan dari sampingnya.

"Ryeong," Ryeowook menoleh dan medapati Ryeosung yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Setiap pagi kami mengantar Ryeong ke sekolah dulu Wook-ah," Kyuhyun berkata seolah tahu yang sedang dipikirkan Ryeowook saat melihat Ryeosung.

"Begitu ya," angguk Ryeowook paham.

"Ya sudah, lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang," ucap Ryeowook. Kyuhyun pun menghidupkan mobil untuk berangkat. Terlebih dahulu mereka mengantar Ryeosung ke sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Cha, belajar yang rajin ne," Sungmin mengusap rambut Ryeosung. Mereka sudah ada di depan TK Ryeosung.

"Ne oppa, umma Lyiong cekolah dulu ne." Ryeosung menghampiri Ryeowook untuk berpamitan.

"Ne, belajar yang rajin ne," Ryeowook juga ikut mengusap rambut Ryeosung. Sepertinya Ryeowook mulai sedikit terbiasa dengan panggilan barunya itu. Dilihatnya Ryeosung sudah masuk kedalam sekolah., mereka melanjutkan perjalan menuju SJ High School yang ternyata masih satu kawasan dengan TK Ryeosung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yesung menatap keluar jendela ruangannya, raut wajahnya terlihat lelah. Sepertinya semalam dirinya kurang tidur. Terlihat lingkaran hitam di kedua matanya saat ini. Masih jelas dingatannya mimpi yang dialaminya semalam.

**FASHBACK**

_**Yesung terlihat berdiri di sebuah ruangan yang serba puti, bahkan pakaian yang dikenakannya juga berwarna putih. Entah dimana saat ini, dirinya juga tidak tahu. Diedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh bagian, hanya ada warna putih di sekelilingnya. Sepertinya ruangan itu seolah tak berujung.**_

"_**Oppa," sebuah yang sangat dikenalnya menyapa gendang telinganya. Suara yang sudah lama tidak didengarnya kini terdengar lagi.**_

_**Yesung oppa," sekali lagi Yesung mendengarnya. Dirinya masih berputar-putar untuk menemukan sumber suara tersebut. Tapi nihil, Yesung tidak bisa menemukannya. Langkahnya terlihat kacau saat ini.**_

_**DEG**_

_**Langkah Yesung terhenti saat melihat sosok yang ada dihadapannya. Ryeosung putrinya kini tengah berjongkok entah memperhatikan apa. Posisinya yang membelakangi Yesung membuat Ryeosung tidak bisa melihat Yesung.**_

"_**Ryeong baby," Panggil Yesung, berharap sang putri mendengarnya. Namun yang terjadi adalah tidak ada reaksi apa pun dari Ryeosung. Gadis kecil itu terlihat sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.**_

"_**Oppa," sekali lagi Yesung mendengar suara itu.**_

"_**Wookie," panggil Yesung berharap orang yang dipanggilnya menampakan diri saat ini. Dan tiba-tiba saja sosok yeoja muncul dihadapan Yesung.**_

"_**Oppa, bahagiakan putri kita," Minwook mendiang istri Yesung berucap membuat Yesung mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti. Bukankah Yesung sudah membahagiakan putri mereka.**_

"_**Umma," kini Ryeosung terlihat tengah memanggil seseorang yang sudah menghampiri gadis kecil tersebut. Bahkan Yesung bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang tengah dipanggil Ryeosung dengan sebutan umma.**_

"_**Jika oppa tidak bisa membahagiakan putri kita. Suatu saat aku akan menjemputnya," tiba-tiba saja sosok Minwook mulai memudar. Yesung masih memperhatikan Ryeosung dan sosok yang dipeluk oleh sang putri.**_

"_**Kim Ryeowook," Yesung melihat Ryeowook dan Ryeosung juga mulai memudar.**_

"_**Ryeosung, Ryeowook," panggil Yesung.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Ryeowook," Yesung bangun dari tidurnya dengan napas yang memburu. Keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Entah apa arti mimpinya barusan dirinya tidak mengerti sama sekali.**_

**FLAHBACK END**

"Oppa," sebuah panggilan mengembalikan Yesung ke dunia nyata.

"Luna," Yesung membenarkan pakaiannya yang terlihat sedikit kusut.

"Oppa melamun?" tanya Luna penasaran. Dipijatnya bahu Yesung untuk memberikan kenyamanan pada Yesung.

"Entahlah, semalam oppa bermimpi aneh," Yesung memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan pijatan yang diberikan Luna.

"Mimpi apa?" Luna ingin tahu. Yesung diam sejenak berpikir. Apakah dirinya akan mengatakan tentang mimpinya pada Luna atau tidak.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa," lebih baik dirinya tidak mengatakan tentang mimpinya pada Luna saat ini. Lebih baik dirinya mencari sendiri arti mimpinya tersebut.

"Begitu ya," Luna terlihat masih penasaran. Tapi melihat Yesung tidak ingin membahas lagi lebih baik dia tidak bertanya lagi. Toh itu hanya sebuah mimpi bukan, jadi untuk apa dipikirkan. Lebih baik dirinya berpikir tentang rencana pernikahannya denga Yesung.

"Oppa, tentang rencana pernikahan kita. Apa oppa sudah menentukan tanggal pastinya?" Luna merubah topik pembicaraan.

Hah," Yesung menghela napas pelan.

"Mian chagi, oppa terlalu sibuk jadi belum bisa menentukan tanggal pasti untuk pernikahan kita," Yesung menarik Luna untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

"Oppa, kita bertunangan sudah satu tahun. Tapi sepertinya oppa masih belum amau memastikan hubungan kita untuk lebih serius," Luna mulai merajuk.

"kau tenang saja, kita pasti akan menikah. Tapi untuk saat ini oppa sedang sibukl dengan urusan bisnis. Jadi belum bisa mengurus soal penikahan." Yesung mengusap rambut Luna sayang. Entah mengapa Yesung terlihat menunda-nuda pernikahannya kali ini. Entahlah, dirinya merasa Luna masih belum bisa berdekatan dengan sang putri. Jadi dirinya memutuskan untuk mebuat Luna lebih dekat lagi dengan Ryeosung yang bahkan tidak mau berdekatan dengan Luna. Yesung pun tidak tahu apa alasan Ryeosung yang selalu tidak suka Luna ada di dekat Yesung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook terlihat mudah beradaptasi di sekolahnya yang baru, buktinya kini dirinya sudah memiliki teman yang bisa dibilang masih teman Kyuhyun juga karena mereka satu kelas. Dan saat ini mereka tengah berada di kantin untuk menikmati makan siang mereka.

"Jadi kau sering keluar negeri Ryeowook-ah?" tanya seorang namja yang terlihat dingin disamping Kyuhun.

"Tidak juga Kibum, kadang aku memilih tinggal di Cina daripada ikut umma dan appa ke luar negeri." Jawab Ryeowook sambil menikmati makanan yang dibelinya.

"Kyuu," sebuah panggilan mengalihkan kegiatan mereka saat ini.

"Minniee," Kyuhyun melambaikan tangan saat melihat Sungmin berjalan kearahnya diikuti tiga orang namja dibelakangnya.

"Hai Wookie," sapa Sungmin saat duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"Bummie," sebuah suara memanggil Kibum.

CHUU

Tiba-tiba sebuah ciuman mendarat di pipi putih Kibum.

"Wonnie," Kibum menundukkan kepala. Pipinya kini terlihat merona merah.

"Hai," sipelaku ciumana itu langsung duduk di samping Kibum. Ryeowook yang melihat adegan itu hanya bisa cengo. Entah mengapa dirinya merasa akan betah bersekolah di sekolah ini.

"Kau pasti murid baru di kelasnya si evil itu ya?" tanya seorang yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Terlihat wajahnya sedikit mirip ikan menurutnya.

"Ne, Kim Ryeowook imnida," angguk Ryeowook.

"Wah, kau sepupu Kyuhyun yang itu ya," satu lagi suara mengejutkan Ryeowook.

"Yak! Ikan monyet kalian membuat Wookie ketakutan," pekik Kyuhyun saat melihat Ryeowook yang kini sudah diapit oleh dua orang pemuda.

"Ryeowook-ah ini teman-temanku. Yang bersama Kibum namanya Choi Siwon. Dia menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS dan sekaligus kekasih dari Kibum. Dan Duo ikan dan monyet itu," tunjuk Sungmin pada dua orang yang mengapit Ryeowook.

"Yang di sebelah kiri namanya Le Donghae, dan sebelah kanan namanya Le Hyukjae. Tapi biasa dipanggiul Eunhyuk." Terang Sungmin memperkenalkan satu persatu temannya.

"Anyeong hyungdeul, Ryeowook imnida," sekali lagi Ryeowook memperkenalkan diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Appa, Lyiong mau ketemu umma," rengek Ryeosung. Saat ini Yesung tengah menjemput Ryeosung. Rencananya hari ini Yesung akan mengajak Ryeosung dan Luna untuk makan siang besama.

"Ne, kita akan bertemu dengan umma sebentar lagi," jawab Yesung yang sedang sibuk mengemudi.

"Jinja?" mata Ryeosung terlihat berbinar. Mungkin dirinya berpikir kalau mereka akan makan di cafe tempat Ryeowook bekerja. Tapi sepetinya tidak.

Mobil Yesung berhenti di sebuah restoran membuat Ryeosung sedikit bingung.

"Appa, kenapa di cini?" tanya Ryeosung bingung.

"Kita akan makan di sini baby. Kita akan makan bersama Luna umma. Ryeong mau," seketika itu pula raut wajah gadis lima tahun itu berubah. Yesung tidak memperhatikannya karena tengah menggendong Ryeosung.

Yesung terlihat mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Luna yang sudah datang lebih dulu. Ekor matanya menangkap sebuah lambaian tangan seorang yeoja yang diketahui bernama Luna di meja dekat jendela.

"Ayo kita kesana," ajak Yesung pada Ryeosung ada digendongannya.

"Apa kau menunggu lama," Yesung mendudukkan Ryeosung terlebih dahulu baru mendudukkan diri.

"Tidak juga oppa, aku juga baru sampai," Luna tersenyum ramah pada Yesung. Tapi sepertinya tidak memandang Ryeosung sama sekali. Entahlah, sepertinya dia tidak menganggap keberadaan anak kecil itu.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita segera pesan makanan," Yesung memanggil seorang pelayan.

"Kau ingin pesan apa Luna-ya," tawar Yesung.

"Aku sama dengan oppa saja. Kalau Ryeong baby ingin makan apa eum?" Luna tersenyum pada Ryeosung, meski pun hanya senyum pura-pura. Dan sejujurnya Luna sedikit terganggu dengan keberadaan putri Yesung tersebut.

"ryeong ingin makan apa?" ulang yesung. Tapi Ryeosung hanya menggelengkan kepala. Wajahnya masih menunduk.

"Lebih baik oppa pesan saja menu untuk anak-anak saja," saran Luna sok manis di depan Yesung.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu," Yesung memesan makanan untuk mereka.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar," Yesung beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ne oppa, jangan lama-lama," Luna terus saja bersikap manis pada Yesung. Tapi sekarang sikapnya berubah saat menatap Ryeosung.

"Kenapa kau harus ikut hah anak kecil," geram Luna. Ryeosung semakin menundukkan kepalanya takut.

"Asal kau tahu saja ya, jika appamu sudah menikah denganku. Aku akan mengirimmu ke asrama agar kau tidak bisa betemu dengan appa kesayanganmu itu. Dan pastinya appamu akan melupakanmu anak bodoh," ancam Luna yang membuat Ryeosung gemetar. Bahkan kini ryeosung terlihat menahan isakannya.

"Dan harus kau tahu, jika kami punya anak maka semua bharta milik appamu akan jatuh ketangan anak kami," terlihat Luna tersenyum sinis melihat Ryeosung semakin ketakutan.

"Jadi begitu rencanmu Luna,"

DEG

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Anyeong, akhirnys Ryan bisa publish juga ff ini. Meski pun reviewnya masih sedikit, tapi Ryan akan tetap melanjutkan ff ini. Bagi Yewook shipper yang berkenan membaca ff abal-abal ini Ryan ucapkan terima kasih karena sudi membaca ff ini.

Last, mohon beikan pendapat kalian reader tentang ff ini.

Gomawoooo#bungkukbadan


End file.
